


Red Lips, Stained Teeth.

by 2kitsune



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Last Jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Misuse of the Force, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Period Kink, Public Cunnilingus, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, non beta'd, period, sex on period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kitsune/pseuds/2kitsune
Summary: Kylo comes to Ahch-To to train with Luke alongside Rey, but also to spend time with Rey. At first they're not left alone, but Rey suggests a trek to the other side of the island so they can train in peace, and Luke agrees. Of course that's not all they plan on doing, even when a certain 'monthly problem' comes to fruition.





	Red Lips, Stained Teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy, back at it again with the gratuitous porn. I've wanted to write this kind of thing forever (ever since it may or may not have become a kink of my own), but I didn't have a straight ship that I really wanted to write this for until now. This is canon- divergent, in the sense that Kylo goes to Ahch-To rather than stepping up as the Supreme Leader. Anyway, enjoy!

Ever since Kylo had made the decision to abandon his Sith Training and settle somewhere between the dark side and the light, he had been on Ahch – to train alongside Rey underneath Master Luke. Luke hadn’t been completely happy with the idea when Rey had first suggested it, and thinking back Rey couldn’t only see how that was fair seeing as the only conversations happening with Kylo were through their force bond, but eventually caved and agreed to a ‘trial’ in which Kylo would be given the co- ordinates to this island in trust and come train with them. It had been kind of nerve wrecking waiting for Kylo to arrive, just because Rey still had that slight doubt in her mind that maybe he would betray them and blow up the entire planet; but he had arrived as he promised in a solo craft by himself.

 

Rey and Kylo had grown close through the year because of the force bond, as it had almost forced them to talk to each other. Once they had both gotten past the fact that they were ‘enemies’, they found that they had a lot in common, in terms of ideals and ambitions, and talking with Kylo had become as easy as breathing air. Eventually it became intimate, of course it did how could it not when they were talking almost every single day, when Rey had finally had enough of catching Kylo in compromising situation (and vice versa) and their bond had grown closer and closer every day since.

 

The first night on Ahch- To Luke hadn’t let them sleep in the same hut. Instead Kylo was given his own, and Rey had retired to her own. Briefly Rey had entertained herself with the idea of sneaking into Kylo’s hut, how could she not with the slightly- pathetic look of want Kylo had shot her when they had parted for the night, a similar expression probably on her face too, but Luke was far more trained in the force than they were and Rey was positive he would somehow catch on and stop them before anything exciting could happen.

 

Finally after weeks of sneaking around, and almost being caught making out in Rey’s hut, Rey somehow convinced Luke that she and Kylo needed to go over to the other side of the island, alone, to train together and stay over that side of the island overnight; far away from the Jedi master and the huts he stayed in. That morning however, Rey had woken up to find slickness between her thighs and red staining the fabric of her pants and bedsheets. Perturbed and thinking that Kylo wouldn’t want to continue with their plans Rey tries to tell him, but doesn’t find time and so just after lunch they shoulder their packs and make their way over to the other side of the island.

 

The two had arrived just as the sun was setting, they would have gotten there sooner if Kylo hadn’t kept pulling her aside to make out in the lush green grace as soon as they were out of sight of Luke and the small village of huts, and if Rey hadn’t started to do the same once the pretence that she was annoyed at Kylo’s actions was up. It was too nice for them to put up tents in the flat area of land they had found, trees breaking the wind from the water but still close enough to a small outcrops of rocks on the cliff that they could walk and train there, and there wasn’t supposed to be rain tonight, and so all they had done was put out their bed rolls and sleep bags and grabbed their respective weapons before wandering down to the flat area of rocks near the cliff to meditate.

 

In the warmth of the sun, and the cool sweet- salt breeze coming off of the sea, they meditated until the sun disappeared from the horizon, taking it’s blistering heat, and the moon slowly rose, bringing sweet coolness. It was then when Rey stood, working out the stiffness of her limbs and the numbness of her muscles before settling into a defensive pose, and motioned at Kylo to do the same. From there they sparred, going through forms and different attacks and blocks, until they’re sweaty and too tired to move; collapsing beside each other onto the cool grass underneath them. After a few moments of silence, in which Rey simply let the cool breeze wash over her and cool her heated skin, Rey turns her head to appreciate Kylo’s side profile and form. Ever since arriving on Ahch-To he had ditched the long pants and long sleeved cowl, for quarter pants and a loose black tunic that exposed his bare chest, accompanied with his usual black boots. The look did something to her, something that set fire deep in her loins, and she was silently thankful that she and Kylo already had something between them instead of having to pine in silence over the dark haired male.

 

His side profile wasn’t bad to look at either. The combination of his strong features, the slope of his nose and the plumpness of his lips, set a deep burn in her loins and without another moment of hesitation she rolls over and kisses him. The kiss takes Kylo by surprise but he soon accommodates, sliding his lips alongside hers as his hands circle her waist, thumbs immediately sliding underneath her tunic to stroke her overheated skin and Rey sighs at the feeling and presses herself more firmly against him. Kissing Kylo makes her feel like her entire body is on fire, and as Kylo flicks his tongue out to trace over her bottom lip Rey moans into his mouth.

 

In another smooth moment Rey shifts so that she’s on top of him, immediately missing the feeling of his warmth against her, one leg between his and her breasts pressing against his chest; and quickly resumes their deep kissing, sliding her tongue eagerly alongside Kylo’s. Rey’s resounding moan is followed by a deep moan from Kylo as she slowly rolls her hips against his, feeling his grip on her hips tightening. Just from kissing Kylo is started to get hard, Rey can feel it against her hip, and it turns her on immensely to know that she can turn him on so easily.

 

Suddenly they’re moving, and before Rey really knows what’s happening she was on her back with Kylo on top of her, his leg slotted between hers, close enough to her crotch that she could easily grind against it. She blinks away the stars behind her eyes and eagerly accepts it as Kylo leans back down and hungrily kisses her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and curling against hers, following the curve of her teeth. The pleasurable warmth in her groin is slowly building and Rey gasps as Kylo presses his chest against hers, her nipples pebbling from the stimulation and the cool air circling around them, and rolls her hips down to grind against Kylo’s thigh.

 

Settling more onto his hinds frees Kylo up to slowly push his hands underneath her tunic, fingertips tickling against her tanned skin, until he comes into contact with her breast bindings. Pushing him completely away, and ignoring the pout she gets as Kylo sits back to watch her, Rey sits up just enough to undo her tunic completely and untuck her breast bindings at the side, not patient enough to unwind the bandages properly and instead just yanking the bandages apart and off of herself before throwing the bandages aside. In the cool air her nipples immediately harden, and before Rey can even reach out for Kylo to come back he’s suddenly there again, flicking his tongue over her nipple before sucking it into his wet mouth. Rey’s resulting moan is loud, and she twines her fingers through Kylo’s long hair to pull him closer.

 

Arching her back, and pressing her breasts more into the warmth of his mouth, Rey lets her head fall back and her soft moans fall from her lips wantonly as Kylo flicks his tongue over her left nipple, even lightly biting around it with her teeth; before moving to her right for the same attention. At one point he gets a little aggressive, biting the flesh of her breast a little harshly, but it just prompts Rey to press herself further into Kylo’s touch. All this attention is making her sex throb, and it’s hard to think about anything else but the feeling of Kylo’s hot, wet mouth around her.

 

“Rey,” Kylo mutters as he pulls back, Rey letting him go reluctantly; letting her displeasure know with a moan. His hands go to her waist and he pushes his hands underneath the waistband of her pants, making Rey arch into the touch. “Can I?” He asks and looks back up at her, one eyebrow cocked. He’s panting considerably and his lips are red and slick, and he looks considerably wrecked considering that it’s just been him pleasuring her.

 

It takes Rey a while to think through the haze in her mind, but when she realizes what Kylo’s asking she’s quick to nod and lean back to make it easier for him to access the front of her pants. Kylo’s quick to undo the button of Rey’s pants with nimble fingers, unzipping them in the same motion, and Rey lifts her hips so that he can slide them off her hips and down her legs before throwing them off into the grass beside them. It leaves Rey in her underwear and it’s then when Rey suddenly remembers that she’s on her period, and despite the cloth held in place in her underwear is beyond noticeable underneath the moonlight, Kylo still doesn’t notice.

 

“Kylo, wait,” Rey murmurs when he leans in to kiss her, pressing a hand against his broad chest. Kylo immediately backs off, meeting her gaze with his own dark eyes, his hair creating a curtain around them. Rey feels herself flush, not used to having to tell a male what was going on with her biologically, not to mention the stigma that woman weren’t supposed to talk about ‘that’ kind of thing to men. Still, she liked Kylo and she wanted to be truthful with him, and so she took in a deep breath and meet his gaze right back. “I’m on my period.”

 

There’s an audible pause where Rey is sure, for a second, that Kylo was about to say something horrible and push her away, tell her that that was disgusting and that she should have told him before starting this. Instead Kylo just raises his eyebrow, a confused expression on his face.

 

“OK?” He says, still clearly confused, before what her words implied seemed to hit him and his expression quickly smoothed out, a smile on his lips. “Rey that doesn’t bother me, I couldn’t care less if you’re on your period. I want you, and your period isn’t about to stop that.” Before she could bring up some other reason why they couldn’t, not that Rey was going to, Kylo sticks his fingers through the waistband of her underwear and pulls, making Rey squeak as she topples backwards and just barely catching herself on her hands, before pulling her panties completely off and throwing them in the same direction of her pants; leaving her completely bare to the nights sky.

 

Rey flushes but maintains eye contact as Kylo presses a hand against her stomach, urging her to lay back. Rey does so, resting back on her elbows, but keeps her legs closed. Kylo’s the first man she’s ever been intimate with, but even force sex doesn’t make up for Kylo actually being here and more than ready to continue being intimate with her even when she’s on her period. Keeping eye contact with her too Kylo places his hand on her knees and gently applies outwards pressure, at which Rey slowly lets her legs be pushed open until she’s spread so nicely underneath him.

 

“Kylo what’re you gonna -“ Rey starts only to suddenly be cut off by Kylo leaning down and pressing a kiss directly over her clit. “- Oh!” She moans, feeling a bolt of electricity go up her spine from the touch, and presses into the next kiss that Kylo offers. The first flick of his tongue against her clit makes Rey moan far too loudly and completely arch into Kylo’s touch, and she twists her fist into Kylo’s long hair. Kylo wastes no time in completely delving into her sex, sliding his tongue along her clit. It takes him a little experimenting to find exactly where she liked to be licked, despite the fact that it was her first time doing this and she was hypersensitive basically everywhere, but soon he’s settled for tight licks directly over her clit that have her gasping, breath stuttering, and flicking her hips wantonly into his mouth.

 

It seems natural to lift one leg up and place it over Kylo’s shoulder, opening herself up to his tongue, but with the way Kylo moans against her sex makes it seem like its’ the most pornographic thing in the entire world. Maybe it was, Rey didn’t know if Kylo was just as unexperienced as she with the fairer sex, but the way Kylo was working his tongue over her was beyond amazing for either of their ‘first times’ in physical contact.

 

“Ben,” Rey accidentally lets slip as Kylo slides his tongue downwards, tasting the sweetness collecting around her opening, a mix of lubrication and blood. The sound of his name, his real name, has Kylo pressing more firmly against her and dipping his tongue inwards, passing right over her entrance and making Rey shriek and cling to him, hands tugging at his hair in an effort to get him even closer to her sex. “Ben,” Rey’s head lolls back, the moon creating delicate light and shadows against her skin, and arched her body towards the sky. “Ben, oh god. _Ben.”_

The use of his real name seemed to have flipped a switch in Kylo, because he slides his hands over her hips, long fingers digging into her skin, he suddenly yanks her closer to his mouth; forcing her legs wider and her sex to be more open for him to delve completely in. Rey gasps and looks back down to watch as Kylo sinks his tongue inside of her, stimulating the area around the entrance and doing the same inside of her, feeling waves of pleasure flush through her. He keeps pulling her closer and closer, as closer as she possibly could get, to try and get his tongue as deep inside of her as he could but still he’s so close, but still so far away, from that bundle of nerves inside of her that begs – screams – to be stimulated.

 

Kylo accidentally pulls one hip closer than the other, at this point Rey is surprised it’s even possible for her to be pulled closer to that sinful touch, and the sudden change of angle and pressure finds Kylo’s tongue right over her g- spot. Rey’s not sure if it’s because she’s on her period or not, but she’s suddenly hypersensitive, enough so that the first single press of Kylo’s tongue against her crying out loudly into the sky, body shaking and twitching and arching towards the sky, hips rocking closer to the sweet stimulation Kylo was offering.

 

“Oh fuck! Ben!” Rey swears and her nails dig into Kylo’s scalp as she gets lost in the pleasure he is offering, desperate to pull him as close as possible. She’s not usually one to swear, in fact she never swears, but what Kylo was doing is enough to make the words rip from her lips loudly. It’s probably loud enough that Luke had heard her, in fact he had probably felt all of this through the force, as embarrassing as that is, but Rey suddenly finds that she couldn’t care less when Kylo’s tongue flicks up and suddenly she’s seeing stars.

 

“Rey,” Kylo growls against her, his voice sounding rough and wrecked as he pulls away just enough to breathe, but doesn’t stop with his ministrations completely and instead goes for flicking his tongue back over her clit, wrapping his spit slicked lips around her clit to suck at it; making Rey arch into the touch. “You taste so fucking good,” he starts quietly, voice a little unsure, probably due to the fact that he’s never dirty talked to anyone before. Still the words go straight to Rey’s sex, making it throb. “I want to do this all night.”

 

Rey lets out a broken moan of, “Ben.” And rolls her hips into his face. The pressure in her stomach had been growing and growing, a lick of warmth running through her veins, and it only grows when, instead of returning his mouth to her entrance, he circles a long finger around her entrance for a split second before pushing in and Rey inhales shakily as Kylo’s finger pushes inside of her so deliciously. The slide is easy because of the slick she’s already producing, plus the blood, and Rey looks up when she hears Kylo moan to find that he’s watching her take his finger in so easily. Kylo’s second finger slides in alongside the first with ease, and as he returns his mouth to her clit he begins to slowly thrust his two fingers in and out of her, a growl leaving his lips. For someone who seemed ‘shy’ if you didn’t really know them, fair enough as Kylo could be quite quiet sometimes – along with emotional -, he was completely unlike himself in the prospect of eating Rey out.

 

The lick of heat in her veins is quickly becoming something else, something hotter, something unbearable, which makes Rey gasp and moan and shiver underneath Kylo’s touch. If Kylo kept up this pressure, these insistent touches, then she was going to come unravelled just from his mouth and fingers, cum harder than she ever had under her own touch or around her own fingers. She had never touched herself though when she was on her period, finding that the clean up was too much, but if she’s this oversensitive just from Kylo’s mouth and two fingers then she’s definitely going to try and copy with her own fingers on those long and lonely nights, when she’s alone and trembling with want and need.

 

The press of a third finger makes Rey arch her back completely off of the lush grass, feeling the wind from the sea momentarily skip over her breasts and making her nipples harden, and her moan is lost in the rushing air. To start with the press is slow as Kylo tests that her body can take it, but once he’s sunk his finger all the way up to the knuckle inside of her, Rey’s body taking it easily, he wasted no time in pulling all three out and pistoning them back inside of her, gently to start with but quickly gaining pace and force as Rey eagerly moans and raises her hips so that Kylo can fuck her with his fingers faster, the heel of her foot digging into his back and forcing him closer.

 

Rey briefly gets ocean air rushing over her face as Kylo shifts, most probably into a more comfortable position as he is hunched over, Rey whining briefly at the loss of sensation but letting a happy smile cross her face as the cool sea air washes over her overheated body, cooling the sweat on her skin and making gooseflesh raise. The return of Kylo’s mouth over her clit, however, has her quickly forgetting about the sweet cool air because her body instantly flushes at the return of Kylo’s mouth latching back over her clit, tongue flicking out to stimulate the bundle of nerves. Inside of her Kylo picks up a more brutal pace of his fingers, one that has one of Rey’s hands slamming into the grass to grip at the earth, dirt building up underneath her nails. She had been nearing the brink, Kylo edging her pleasure, and the press of Kylo’s fingers along with the pace has the fire in her veins quickly shifting to a wildfire and then lava.

 

“God, Rey,” Kylo gasps against her sex, forcing Rey’s attention down to her and she gasps at the sight she sees; Kylo staring at her with dark and blown eyes, sweat lingering on his forehead and making his hair curl and stick. She can’t see his mouth, however, but she can only imagine how it looks. He’s pressing a fourth finger against her entrance, probably where his first comment came from, but she sees the slightly wild look he gives her when his fourth long digit starts sinking in alongside the other three, the first sign of slight resistance showing but when Rey shifts a bit and _breathes_ it slides in with no problem.

 

“How many fingers can you take.” Kylo mutters, mostly to himself. Still, it makes Rey smile and as she arches her back when the fourth of Kylo’s long digits slide in so deliciously next to the other three, head lolling back, she replies;

 

“Four, evidently. I’ve never been brave enough to try more than two.”

 

Kylo growls, “That’s so fucking hot.” And returns his pressure to her clit so fast that Rey squeals and laughs, hips jumping towards the feeling of the hot pressure of his mouth around her bundle of nerves, rolling them suggestively in time with Kylo’s licks. Slowly he starts thrusting his fingers inside of her too, building the pace and the pressure until he’s fucking her with his fingers at a brutal pace, but there’s still room for him to go faster. Either way Rey doesn’t think she’s going to get to experience that, because as Kylo crooks his fingers and slides across her g- spot head on Rey throws her head back, seeing galaxies behind her eyes.

 

“Ben,” She moans. “Ben, I’m close – keep going, please!”

 

Rey’s begging does something to Kylo because suddenly his fingers are a bruising force, directly stimulating her g- spot with even thrust inwards, his tongue curling so perfectly around her clit each time. Oh god, she was going to cum like this, fucked out on Kylo’s tongue and fingers, and that thought alone is nearly enough to send her over the edge right then and there. Rey manages to hold on though, mentally, and physically seeing as one hair was clenched into Kylo’s mused black hair with a death grip and the other breaking the soil underneath them, as a wildfire swept through her body. It’s all too much and not enough, the constant press and pull, but all of a sudden, the wildfire begins seeping from the tips of her limbs and adding to the pressure in her stomach that’s only growing by the second and it becomes _too much_ all of a sudden; before Rey is unceremoniously shoved over the precipice.

 

“BEN!” Rey shrieks as her orgasm rips through her, making her body clench and fold inwards, her locked muscles forcing her leg to bear down on Kylo’s back and forcing him more firmly against her. Colours explode behind her eyelids as she shakes and quivers, desperately holding Kylo against her, rolling her hips and arching her back. She feels hot and cold at the same moment, oversensitive and not, and all she can do is hold on as she rides out her orgasm, faintly aware of the long stream of Ben’s name that leaves her lips.

 

It seems like seconds, minutes, hours, years until she starts coming down from her orgasm and her senses come back to her and her back returns to the grass below her. Slowly Rey opens her eyes, blinking without seeing as the starry sky above her, as her chest heaves from over- exertion, and her body begins relaxing completely, becoming 90% liquid as she melts into the grass. That had been the best orgasm she had ever had, leaving her feeling fucked out and completely sated, unable to even think completely coherently just yet.

 

Rey’s bought back to earth when she feels her leg being moved, suddenly remembering that she was with someone else. Looking down Rey catches Kylo gently settling her leg down, Rey humming at how soft he’s being, but when he looks up at the sudden sound Rey completely freezes and feels her, now tired, sex throb. Kylo’s mouth was completely red from her blood, lips slick with the colour red and her own spit, and her heart leaps when she sees that it’s been smeared onto his cheeks like a perverse smile, the colour a shocking contrast against his own pale skin; only drawn in blood. As Kylo sits up and onto his ass he brings his long digits for inspection, and it’s absolutely on purpose that Kylo looks up with those damn dark, blown, eyes as he flicks his tongue out to lick seductively at the blood on his fingers.

 

Completely ignoring the new throb of arousal it sends through her, Rey flops back onto her back with a breathless laugh. Her entire body was still thrumming, in a good way, and making her feel slow and kind of sluggish. If she wasn’t careful she’d fall asleep right here and now, naked against the lush grass, and if Luke came looking for them then that would be quite the thing to explain. As reading her thoughts Kylo suddenly appears at her side, curling up against her side and gently tugging Rey over so that her was resting on his chest, smiling at the immediate warmth he provides. Now that her mind wasn’t stuck on ‘other things’, namely Kylo’s tongue and the way it felt on her clit, the sea breeze was just a tad too cool and so she curled further into Kylo’s side.

 

“Was that good for you,” Kylo suddenly asks after minutes of silence, just as Rey was beginning to drift off to sleep, naked and all. “The sex, I mean.” He clarifies.

 

Rey has to blink away the sleep that’s muddling her brain for the words to process, and once they do she snorts and collapses into a giggling fit. “Was that good for me?” Rey echoes him as she twists her head too look at him, still giggling, and finds him already looking at her. His expression was a little more serious than hers, but it still didn’t stop the next words spilling from her lips unabashedly. “Was that good for me? Does your hair hurt from how hard I was pulling at it? Kylo-“ She pauses, breathless and giggling, before continuing. “I just had _the_ best orgasm of my life and you’re asking me if the sex was good for me?”

 

“OK, OK,” Kylo shushes her with a brief kiss. “I get it, I’m that good.” At some point he had wiped his mouth off, whether on his sleeve or on the grass below them, and so Rey could see the full extent of the smirk growing on his face.

 

Laughing now, and still feeling a little breathless, Rey accepts the second kiss from him. It’s slow, but intimate, with the gentle sound of the waves crashing against the cliff race below them in the background, and Rey quickly gets lost in the feeling of it. When they pull back she’s still just as breathless as before, and as she gently thumps him on the chest there’s a smile on his face.

 

“What about you?” She asks.

 

There’s confusion on his face to start with, not understanding what she was getting at, but with some more pointed looks from Rey Kylo’s expression turns to understanding and then immediate embarrassment, his cheeks even turning pink underneath Rey’s gaze. It’s cute, the way he’s flushing, and the way he refuses to look at her even as Rey tries to get his attention by kissing at his prominent jawline. Still his silence screams words, and Rey’s in the middle of a kiss before she gets an inkling of why maybe Kylo was refusing to answer and slowly pulls her body away from where she’s firmly stuck to Kylo’s side, to stare down his chest at his pants.

 

It takes her a second but the moon here on Ahch-To was brighter than any other planet that she had been on, and in the moonlight she could clearly see the shiny stain on the front of Kylo’s black pants. It immediately makes her shut up, the ends connecting in her head, and any immediate sarcastic response she had swallowed down as she looks back up at Kylo. If he had watched her than he was good at hiding it, because now he had his head resting back against the grass, his free arm resting over his eyes.

 

“Ben,” She started quietly, knowing fully well that the use of Kylo’s real name was a low blow, evident but the way it makes him start a little. “Did you cum in your pants?”

 

Kylo lets out a low groan, and that’s enough of a confirmation for her. Ignoring the swirling feels of love, and lust, in her lower stomach Rey laughs, high and breathless, before shifting so that she’s half on top of him again so that she can press a sloppy kiss over his lips and his free hand instinctually goes to her hip, clenching a little too tight. She keeps kissing him, small giggles escaping her lips between each kiss, until he warms up and presses back.

 

“Ben,” Rey whispers against his lips. “I’m sorry but-“ Kylo tenses up underneath her for a brief second, but Rey’s next words have him relaxing again. “That’s really hot –“ she giggles, gasps, and then adds. “- were you that turned on just from eating me out.”

 

“I’m always turned on when you’re around,” Kylo mutters back against her lips, voice husky, and he brings his arm away from his eye so that he could look at her; his expression somewhere between humoured and tortured. “It was a mix of things. You grabbing at me, whispering and moaning my name, rolling your hips so desperately into my face and onto my fingers, pulling my hair so hard I swear you pulled some out –“ he pauses to take a breath, groaning low in his throat at some additional thought he obviously had, before continuing. “- and then you cumming on my tongue, shuddering and shaking and shrieking my name so loud that Luke probably heard you, thanks for that anyway that’s going to be fun to explain if he did, how could I refrain from cumming in my pants like I did when I was a hormonal teenager.”

 

When he’s finished he lays there, panting and staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

 

“Ben,” Rey finally whispers again, well aware of how wide her eyes are. “I like you so, so, much,” she kisses him again, and again, and again, until they’re both breathless, whispering, “ – so, so, so –“ again and again. “- so, so, so, so, so much you giant freaking _dork._ ” They continue kissing, going from between soft to dominant and back again as they rolled around in the grass until finally stopping for air; Rey’s hair a mess of grass and tangles and Kylo’s much the same.

 

With the both of them breathlessly laughing Kylo rests his head on Rey’s chest, cheek right over her heart. Rey’s hands instantly go to his hair, petting and gently running her fingers through the soft dark locks. They lay there for quite some time, enough for the moon to make a significant jump across the nights sky, lost in the warmth of their closeness and content in the comfortable silence between them. The sound of the waves against the rock was added comfort, as was the gentle smell of salt as the breeze washed over them.

 

“You should put some clothes on,” Kylo murmurs at some point, sounding just as tired as she. “You’ll catch a cold.”

 

“Soon,” Rey whispers back, pressing a gentle kiss to Kylo’s head before leaning back again to watch the stars blinking in the inky black sky. “I just want to lay here for a while.”

 

-

 

The sun finds Rey covered in a soft woollen cloak the next morning. She wakes slowly, each sense coming back one by one until she’s awake and sitting up, blinking in the soft golden glow of the morning and frowning at the empty air around her. That frown is quickly forgotten once she spots the object of her interest sitting on the outcrop of rocks near the cliffs edge, obviously deep in meditation. Not wanting to disturb him Rey quietly stands and goes for her clothing, taking the time to wrap her breast bindings back around her correctly seeing as they were going back to the village where Luke was, and dresses with only the slightest bit of urgency before she’s joining Kylo on the outcrop. The golden glow of the sun on Kylo’s face makes him look younger, softer, at which Rey bites the inside of her cheek to ignore the sudden impulse to tuck a stray lock of black hair behind his ear.

 

When they were finally finished with meditation they packed up their small number of things, wasted a good twenty minutes nearly losing their clothing again when Rey initiates a kiss, and begin their trek back to the other side of the island; holding hands the entire time until they came into sight of the village. Luke probably knew about they by now, but still they wanted to continue a level of professionalism between them and Luke; as students and master.

 

Luke, of course, is standing at the entrance of the village, arms crossed. He doesn’t look angry, and they’re not late, but still the sight of him standing there has Rey picking up the pace a little; Kylo following closely behind her.

 

“Rey,” Luke says as soon as she’s standing still in front of him. Silently she assesses her body, wondering if maybe she had accidentally put on a piece of Kylo’s clothing or hadn’t dressed herself properly, but finds nothing. She was safe. Beside her Kylo came to stand still with her, and Luke adds. “Ben. I trust your training went well yesterday? You too, Rey.”

 

“Yes,” Kylo nods, keeping his voice steady. “Rey taught me further things about meditation and control. It was enlightening.”

 

“And Kylo,” Rey starts, realizing it was her turn to start. “Taught me more about fighting stances and the uses of different strengths in battle. It was helpful.”

 

Luke seems to accept this because, after staring at them for what feels like minutes, he nods and says. “That’s good to hear. I expect to see what you have both learnt when we train together tonight.” With that he turns to walk back into the village, at which Rey shoots Kylo a quick look which screams ‘thank god’ before following after Luke. “I will say, though,” Luke looks over his shoulder at them, eyebrow quirked. “I heard quite a lot of screaming of Ben's name once night had fallen, Rey. I hope that’s not a new tactic of yours?” The way his eyebrow is quirked seems to speak, ‘ _in more ways than others’_ but yet Luke didn’t say any more. Instead with a nod, a smile, and a quiet ‘hm’, he continues into the quiet village.

 

“Oh god,” Rey murmurs long after Luke was gone, staring at the spot where he has disappeared before turning to look at Kylo and, with the same conspiratorial hiss, adds. “He heard me. He knows.” Kylo takes one look at her face, lets out a bark of laughter, and takes her hand to tug her into the village and after Luke. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! When I said the last fic of mine wouldn't be the last reylo I write I wasn't joking. Please leave a KUDOS and a COMMENT if you'd like! I really appreciate it! Once again thank you :)
> 
> Tumblr: https://2kitsuneao3.tumblr.com/


End file.
